Trade
by daltonjaydd
Summary: a seventeen year old girl is constantly traded between two men, whom one she loves, the other loves her. She finally takes a stand and stays with the one she loves, but with a heavy circumstance. HidanxOC, OroxOC, and possibly KisaxOC. Rate for language
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Her feet carried her swiftly through the muddy forest. Though her vision was muddled with tears, she moved stealthily and efficiently as if her feet had eyes of their own, making sure to keep her in a clear path. She could hear his voice whispering in her ear, saying naughty things the 17 year old girl did not want to hear.

After traveling for about 30 minutes, running non-stop, she stopped at a ancient tree that had large roots growing out from its base. There were a few branches that formed almost a cocoon. A place large enough for her small, yet curvy, frame to lie for the night and would keep her safe from him; he wouldn't look here. Or so she thought.

Her body was stiff and sore as she woke up. She opened her eyes, but her vision was gone. Instinctively, she threw her hands to her eyes, feeling no blindfold, she screamed. Her vision was gone. She could tell she wasn't in the tree's safe cocoon anymore, as a luxurious blanket envelope her body snugly. The soft fabric felt amazing against her bare honey colored skin. That's another thing; her body was stripped of the clothing from the night before; bare.

She felt the weight shift on the end of her bed. A few moments after the weight shifted, she felt something slither up her left leg, across her groin, up the right side of her torso, then shift again to her left side, settling slightly above her left shoulder. Her body stiffened in a shabby attempt at defending her naked body.

"I can still see you," his melodic voice whispered into her ear, "You're probably thinking, oh, no! How did he find me? To be completely honest, you really didn't hide all that well. The scent of your rose perfume is what kept me on your trail, silly girl. You know I'd know that smell anywhere, I mean, I did buy it for you."

She could hear the smirk in his voice, and cursed herself for wearing the same perfume he had got her for her birthday. Her body relaxed slightly; melting into the soft mattress.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, I think you know," he kissed her gently on the lips, "I need you now more than ever, Mi-chan." He finished with a sigh, after more weight shifted to her left.

An arm wrapped around her torso, and his nose settled into the crook of her neck. He whispered something about her smelling divine, followed by a gentle kiss on her jaw line. He chuckled when her body tensed after his kiss.

"Don't be so tense, you're in safe hands now, Mi-chan"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a pet. And why can't I see?"

"Oh, that? That's temporary, your vision will be back shortly."

"What? Why is it gone in the first place?"

"I had to ensure you wouldn't know where I was taking you," he chuckled deviously, "no one wants you to escape anymore"

"You're damn right we don't." A very deep voice said from the right side of her, "We discussed this; you are not to take her captive, ever again."

"But I had her first," the first man whined like a child, " and I loved her first to, ya ass."

"Oh, don't play that game with me," He yanked her out of the bed abruptly, shocked by her stark nakedness and cleared his throat, "anyways, we're taking her back, and if you put up a fight, there are three men already in this room prepared to kill you"

My body bounced against my newest captors body as he thundered through the home. I was shocked by cold air as his arms carried me into the winter night. I shivered against him and he assured me that we would be home soon.

I don't really know where this home is, but it is sure as hell better than anything with Orochimaru. And that I'm damn sure of.


	2. Catch Up  Chapter One

(A/N: The person changes after a while *from third to first* I apologize for this, but I just noticed it 350 words into the story!)

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1 – Catch Up~<p>

Again, she woke in a bed, this time the bed sheet scratched at her skin, nowhere near as soft as the last location. When she opened her eyes, her vision was clear and she examined the room she was in. It was small, but comfortable, with white walls, the room seemed larger. Her current residence was a four-post bed with black sheets and a black comforter. The wooden floor below her looked aged and shabby; a large Tatami mat covered most of the floor, though, only about 6 inches of wood was exposed. Then surprisingly, she noticed someone sitting at the edge of her bed.

After noticing the woman, she screamed and jumped against the headboard, before realizing it was her old acquaintance, Konan-chan.

"God, Konan, you scared me half to death," she chuckled and held her chest with her right hand, "so, I see you've upgraded the rooms a bit."

Konan smiled slightly, "actually, we moved. Our old base was discovered and flooded, but we made it out alive, thankfully." This time she smiled more and chuckled.

"Kakuzu-san lost about 80,000,000; we had to sedate him to get him out of the base. That was not fun to deal with. So, to be frank, he's done lots of bounties since then," she then bowed her head and looked at me, "Okay, Leader-sama wants to speak with you. You're clothes are in your closet, so feel free to pick something appropriate. Also, Hidan-san wants to see you later." She then winks and leaves the younger girl's room, sliding the door closed.

(A/N: Here's that person change I was talking about :3)

I lay in bed for a few more minutes before hauling myself out of bed and checking my appearance in the mirror. This also scared me half to death. I had dirt smeared across my face with streaks from tears; my hair looked like a rat's nest; and my eyes were swollen almost shut.

I decided Leader-sama could wait and got in the shower. After a vigorous scrubbing, I got out; snatching at the towel I had laid out. I wrung my hair and wrapped myself in the towel. Checking my reflection once more, I decided my face was in a much more acceptable state, and the swelling had gone down a bit. I applied a light dose of eyeliner and mascara and applied rouge to my cheeks and lips. Satisfied, I let out a sigh and went to get dressed.

"Today is most definitely a comfy day." I said to myself and dug through the closet of pre-purchased clothes that varied little for each gender housed in the base. After finding a pair of yoga paints and a basic black tank-top (size Large, men's; much too large), I slipped on the clothes and clipped up my waist-length hair.

I walked out of my room, trying to navigate the many halls until I came across a room labeled: Leader-senpai! I figured Tobi had done this, and chuckled. I knocked thrice and waited for a response.

"Come in, Michie." Leader-sama intoned from the room

I slid the door open, and then closed it with a small _thud_, "Konan-chan said you wanted to speak with me?"

He smiled and nodded, "I suppose you remember the rules? No missions without a partner; no inter-partner relationships; no showering on Monday mornings or Thursday nights; etcetera?"

I smiled and gave him a small nod in affirmation, "by the way, who is my partner?"

"Well, we've- well, I've- assigned Tobi-san to Deidar-"

I cut him off with my hand, "You can stop with the –san stuff. I know you find them helpful, and I know who you're talking about, so stop." I smiled sweetly, and he chuckled.

He continued, "Okay, well, Tobi is with Deidara, and as you obviously know, Orochimaru is…" he takes a breath and rolls his eyes, "no longer with us," he adds finger quotes for emphasis, "this means, you will be with Sasori."

My jaw dropped and I whined, "no. Not Sasori, no. He's a whiny baby poop head."

Leader-sama looked at me and laughed, "are you sure he's the whiny baby poop head?" He laughed heartily and smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to leave you without a partner and we all know Zetsu is just fine on his own."

"Okay, now you're the whiny baby poop head. I guess if there's no other option, I'll go with him," I paused and smirked, "at least we won't have to worry about inter-partner relationships. I mean, we all know Sasori's gay."

Leader-sama and I both locked eyes and burst out laughing, "Michie-chan! You can't say that!"

We finished out laughing spurt and he said I could leave. I nodded my thanks and left his office.

I spent about twenty minutes trying to find the living area, and after that task was finally accomplished, I sat in a small chair hanging from the ceiling (A/N: a la /2XBjC ) and hugged my legs to my chest. It felt so strange to back in the Akatsuki; going back to the organized murder and rampage that is the life of an S-rank criminal. I needed to relax, but I knew Hidan wanted to see me. God knows what he wants. I didn't feel quite ready to talk to him, so I let my head slump to the left and I dozed off.

_**-Le Dream-**_

I wandered through the base, looking for Hidan when a familiar body took stride next to me; the same man that I had been rescued from yesterday. My eyes fell to his feet and slowly made their way up his body until my eyes met his. Suddenly, he pinned my body to the wall and hissed.

"I don't know why you have to stay here," he hissed and drew his katana blade, "I thought you loved me, Michie?"

I spat in his face and laughed, "You mean nothing to me, _buta_. You're nothing but a memory anymore,"

He maneuvered his sword to the side of my face, "Yes, I may be, but remember those memories of us, together?" He winked after this and waited for a response, pushing the blade to my face.

I thought about the things he did to me, and how much I hated them. I looked away to keep the tears from forming in my eyes.

He slapped me across the face and it stung. That could only mean one thing.

-_**End le Dream-**_

"Hidan," I sighed and looked up at the male body looming over me.

"I thought I told you to come talk to me," he said with false anger before scooping me out of the chair and hugging me, "God, I missed you."

He hugged me tightly and muttered a few curse words into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"We've got some catching up to do, Michie."

* * *

><p>So here's the first chapter guys! I hope you like it, and reviews would be nice!<p>

-daltonjaydd


	3. Training  Chapter Two

**A/N: So here's chapter two guys! Thanks to all the readers, but some reviews would be nice. I want to know what you guys think, and what you think I should change/add. You never know, your idea could help me make my next chapter! Keep reading, the next chapter should be up sometime next week, not sure though.**

**-Dalton :)**

* * *

><p>I sighed and plopped back into the chair after he set me down, and he sat on the floor in front of me. He took my feet, placed them in his lap, and animatedly told me about all the things I had missed after my abduction by Orochimaru. I found out eventually that once I was abducted, they recruited two more ninjas. One was a medical ninja; the other was a spy, like Zetsu-san. I also found out that during the year-and-a-half that I was gone, they spent almost one hundred percent of that time getting me back, thanks to Hidan and Deidara. They begged Pein to get me back, saying that I was an important asset to the team. Both of the new recruits were lost in the process, he told me.<p>

I sighed after Hidan asked me what it was like with Orochimaru.

"It was terrible. He was using me and one other person for drug tests; he was trying to find something that would work best to incapacitate Sasuke and his team. He even tried common street drugs," I showed him my arms so he could see the IV bruises from being poked so much. The crooks of my arms were stained purple from bruises and contained the tiny red lines that are broken blood vessels, "Heroin, Cocaine, Meth, even Morphine. Then there were some homemade drugs that would knock me out for days; or get me high; or even overly horny. It was just a big mess, a lot of pain, too." I looked away to try to get the tears to stay in my eyes.

"Kabuto hated me, so he wouldn't feed me very often. On the other hand, Orochimaru was obsessed with me. I was his little pet, he called me 'Mi-chan' and I hated it. He would take me to a separate, sound proof room, dope me up, and leave me alone to hallucinate and hear things, see things. The other patient said he would sit there and just watch me freaking out. He'd sing to me through the door. It was terrible. I tried to kill myself actually, after he raped me. Wanted to see the effects of sexual stimulation with one of the drugs, I guess. It was terrible. But slowly he ran out of things to test, and I became more of a toy. I did a lot of things I wouldn't have done otherwise."

He looked at me with pity and rubbed my knee soothingly, "I'm so sorry," he sighed and sat his head on my lap.

" I don't need pity, Hidan-san," I smiled reassuringly, "It's done and over with, nothing we can do anymore. Just be happy you got there when you did…" I trailed off and looked at him, in a daze. "I do almost miss the high I got from it though." I cocked my head to one side and smiled.

"There are better ways to get that high, like training," He pinches the tiny roll on my stomach, "Which, Leader-sama has put me in charge of doing. Let's go, now." He pulled at my hand and dragged me to the lifting room.

There was a lot of resistance on my part, but he still managed to get me into the weight room. He dragged a thick padded mat from the stack in the eastern corner of the room and set it on the floor. He sat down in front of it, and pointed for me to sit down.

"Okay, we'll start with basic exercises. Crunches, leg lifts, planks, pushups, you get the gist. I guess I should've asked sooner, but do you want to change?" He gestured towards my pants and tank top.

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice of you to let me…" I giggled and left the room, heading to my own.

I slid the door open and closed it again. I looked through my closet, silently hoping for some women's shorts. After some digging, I found a pair of Volley Ball spandex. I dropped the yoga pants, and my underwear to the ground. With the underwear, I would've just been picking wedgies the whole time, and everyone knows not to touch your ass in front of Hidan-san. I pulled the spankies up over my thighs and let the waistband set just below my hip bones. Slowly, as I didn't want to work out, I made my way back to the lifting room.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready now," I sat back down in front of him, "now what am I doing?"

"First, you're going to do crunches. As many as you as you can for as long as you can, okay?" He nodded at me and sat back on his hands.

I laid down on my back with my head closest to him, lifted my legs to a 90 degree angle, and placed my palms, interlocked, on the back of my neck.

"Okay, ready when you are, I'll count." Hidan said lazily.

I lifted my shoulders and head to do a single crunch and groaned. I hated crunches so much, and now I had to do as many as possible. I continued to do this until my abs ached and my core was shaking as I came up for a final time.

Hidan let out an impressed grunt, "Fifty-three. You stayed in shape pretty well I guess. Next is leg lifts, you know how to do those?"

I nodded and turned to face him. Finally lying perpendicular to his body, I propped my right arm up on the floor, put my left hand on my hand and lifted my left leg into the air. My toe pointed forward as I lowered my leg. This motion was also repeated several times. The same ache that was in my stomach was now in my inner thigh. I flopped my leg down and rolled on to my stomach. He told me I did thirty-six, and now to repeat it on my other side.

* * *

><p>I dropped to the ground and panted. Hidan was a total ass-hole about me getting high numbers so I wouldn't have to train as much. And after all the muscle work outs, he made me lift. Then I was mad, tired, and ready to eat. He said he didn't care and made me do squats, bench presses, and butterfly presses. That's when he was impressed, as my weights were higher than most of the men. He then released me to shower, change and eat. I told him to suck it and headed straight for the kitchen.<p> 


	4. Mission Chapter Three

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me. But I think I might jump tenses depending on the chapter content. Sometimes it might be third, it might also be first. But I will NEVER make you guys sit through a second person story. I am way too lazy to write that way… :3**

**A/N: So here's chapter three! I know I said sometime next week, but I've just been so into writing lately, it's crazy. Expect the next chapter by this weekend, possibly Wednesday, though. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She made her way towards the kitchen with Hidan hot on her tail. He was yelling at her for telling him to suck it.<p>

She chuckled and told him not to get his panties in a twist.

"Don't make me twist your panties," he walked in stride with her and smacked her bum. She giggled and yelped in surprise.

When she finally reached the kitchen, she pulled a Gatorade out of the fridge and chugged it. Some of the Lemon-Lime drink escaped her lips and poured down her chin onto her neck. She blindly reached for a towel and wiped at her jaw line. After the drink was gone, she wiped her chest, arms, and face as well. Hidan couldn't help but stare as she breathed heavily and wiped herself free of the sweat from her initiation work-out.

She pulled open the fridge door, shifted her weight to one foot and stared into the ice-box. When she finally found an apple, she closed the door and popped up onto the counter, swinging her aching legs happily.

"So, where's my fish bud, Kisame?" She asked Hidan, who glared at her in return. He wondered why she couldn't just be happy seeing him.

Just then, Kisame walked into the kitchen, "I'm here, human bud," he smiled at her and took her into a deep embrace, "I missed you, Michie." The embrace lasted longer then she had expected, which made her happy.

She breathed in his scent, which consisted of soap, Axe, and the sea, "Why do you always smell so good, Kisame-san?"

This question Hidan also grumbled at. But on the flip side, Kisame answered happily, "I don't really know, but you always used to tell me that. That I smelled like the sea and soap. I always thought it was a joke, because well, I am part fish." He chuckled and released her, and took in her new figure.

"You've grown into your figure, I see," He smiled and admired her shapely body, "you're a gorgeous girl, don't let anyone take advantage of that." He gently slapped her thigh and reached into the fridge for a beer. She beamed at the nice comment and bit into the apple, blushing.

Kisame was only this nice to her, and it kind of confused everyone, because he was such a hard ass. Deidara was the next to walk into the kitchen. She and the blond boy talked animatedly and he hugged her. From Hidan's vantage point, her body was in full view. He thought about what Kisame had said, and agreed, she had grown up. In the best of ways too, he decided. He noted that her cheeks were less plump, but still round; her naturally pink lips were fuller; her hair had grown considerably; her curves were much more pronounced; her voice was slightly higher, but still sexy none the less. He then stopped himself and wondered why he was looking at her in such a fashion. He was not interested in her; he could find women on the street. And as this thought traveled through his mind, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

* * *

><p>Sasori was the first to publicly ask the question of what it was like with Orochimaru. Everyone had slowly poured into the room and greeted her warmly. She frowned at this, but repeated the same story she had told Hidan. Hidan said every word along with her in his head and frowned when she showed her arms. He was disgusted that Orochimaru did this to her, and that he had the audacity to say he loved her. If that's what love was, Hidan was Saint Valentine.<p>

* * *

><p>After she had told her story, people slowly started to leave the kitchen, taking food and drinks with them. This was the first time in a long time no one was on a mission. Kisame and Hidan were the only ones in the kitchen with Michie.<p>

She hopped off the counter and stretched backwards, the bottom of her shirt rising as she leaned back. When snapped back upright, her shirt stayed risen on her stomach.

"Well gents. I am going to go shower, so peace," She through a peace sign up and walked away from them, picking her spandex out of her butt.

Once she was out of ear shot and they heard the metal door clang shut, they both made a mad dash for the bath house, pushing and punching each other on the way.

Michie walked to one of the many stalls, stepped inside, slid the curtain shut, and disrobed. Her sweaty clothes stank of deodorant and her perfume Orochimaru had given her. He flung them over the curtain rod and turned the hot water on.

Once the water was a good temperature, she stepped into it and savored the heat. It relaxed her aching muscles and washed the stench of sweat from her pores. Little did she know, two men were sneaking into the bath house to try and get a peek at her newly "grown into" body.

She washed her hair and body, and just as the men successfully got a view of her body, she turned the water off and reached for the towel she had hung. The men quickly ran back to the kitchen as if nothing happened. She wrapped her body securely and giggled.

She strode through the kitchen and laughed, "I saw you too peeping at me. Don't get your hopes up, gentlemen," she wagged her finger at them and walked to her room. When she actually got to her room, she checked both ways in the hall and closed to door securely, waiting for the latch. When the latch sounded and her door was closed, she changed quickly to avoid another run in with Kisame or Hidan.

When her body was safely wrapped in cropped yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt (also a men's large), she plopped down on her bed and clicked on the wall mounted flat screen. She tugged at the long sleeves and mumbled to herself about how they needed to downsize the clothes, and get women's sizes. Cheap asses. When the black screen finally moved to pictures, a naked woman flashed on the screen and Michie screamed. She covered her eyes and yelled about how the men were pigs for watching porn.

Hidan ran into the room panicking, making sure she was okay. He was relieved to see her alive, and then looked at the screen and muttered a few curses.

"Change the channel, Hidan!" She threw the remote in what she thought was his general direction.

She uncovered her eyes when she heard a fight pouring from the television, and smiled when Cops was put to commercial.

"Thank you, very much. You can leave now," She smiled at him and waved like the smart-aleck she was.

He grumbled at her and slid the door shut. She could hear his powerful steps clomping down the hall, and she laughed.

"Don't be so grumpy, Hidan-san!" She yelled hoping he would hear. She could hear curses being yelled at her, and she giggled again.

She was settled in on some Real Housewives show, when Leader-Sama walked in.

"Hidan tells me you need some more training… So, you're going on a mission with Kakuzu and him so you can get back your killing trait. They're going to watch your back, and you're going to attack solo. Get ready, you're leaving tomorrow."


	5. Preparing Chapter Four

She back flopped down on her bed and glared at the door Leader-sama had just rolled shut. She didn't want to go on a mission, she just got here! She jumped off the bed, pulled her new Akatsuki robe over her body, and pulled the heavy door open.

She looked down the halls and decided to go left, in search of Hidan's room. After wondering aimlessly for a while, she leaned against the wall, only to fall through. Following the shredding of paper, a scream sliced through the air. She cradled her head and waited for the impact of her body against the floor. She felt her weight jump in her body as a pair of hands stopped her. She peeked her eyes open and saw her body was only a few inches from the ground.

"Thanks-" She looked up and saw Hidan, "no. Not thanks." She pushed away from him and glared at his quizzical face.

"What did I do? I just saved you, you should be thanking me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she gagged.

"Now, with no thanks to you, I have to go on a mission with you and Mr. Grumpy-poopy-pants."

"Kakuzu?" He laughed and questioned her.

All he got in response was a heated glare, "Look, you need to kill someone-"

She muttered under her breath about just killing him.

"Okay, no. But anyways, you need to get back in the hang of things. It'll be easy, just some rogue ninja, probably only a year older than you," He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I really just want to see you in action."

"Ew, Hidan," she started to walk out of his room, "How you seem to get off on that stuff, is beyond me, but I guess we're leaving tomorrow, so sleep up cupcake." She giggled and stepped through the hole her body made when she fell.

He muttered a few curses at her, but involuntarily chuckled as he watched her leave, and walk down the hall. He walked to his bed, dropped his cloak to the floor, and set an alarm on his clock.

"Can't forget to wake up, now can I?" He chuckled and jumped into the air, landing on his bed with a softened thud.

He rolled onto his back, covered his eyes with his forearm, and tried to sleep.

Michie slowly made her way back to her room, her eyes closing shortly, tempting her body to collapse and sleep right then and there. She quickened her pace a bit and got to her room.

Upon entering her room, she hung the cloak on a hook and changed into pajamas. She set an alarm on her clock and crawled silently into bed. Once she settled her body, she slid the rough comforter up and covered her head with it. A heavy breath escaped her mouth and she shut her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Both Michie's and Hidan's alarm clocks went off at 5:00 the next morning. Michie, on one hand, emerged groggily from her bed and made her way towards Hidan's room. Hidan, on the other hand, was already up, sitting on his bed. He had his fingers laced together, with his arms resting on his knees, and his head resting on his hands. Michie walked up to the hole in his door and smiled tiredly.

"Will you p-" her sentence was interrupted by a yawn, "Will you pack for me? I don't really know what we need, but I've got to shower…" She slumped her weight onto one leg and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can pack for ya. Go shower, I don't know if I can stand stinky woman smells."

Michie giggled and walked away from his room, coughing up a thank you. She dragged her feet back to her room, slid the door closed, and walked to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, a very awake Michie stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around her frame. She inspected herself in the mirror and tightly French-braided her hair down her back. She couldn't have her waist-length hair flying around while she tried to kill a man. She applied a small amount of makeup to her already pretty face and smirked at her reflection. She looked good, and she knew it. Removing herself from the bathroom, she shut the door and dropped her towel to get dressed. She dug around in the drawers of an armoire looking for underwear when she heard a small groan. She turned around quickly and saw a man peaking in from her ceiling. She screamed and covered herself with a random shirt.

"ZETSU! Get out of my room! Now!" She shook with anger and glared at the fly-trap.

"Aw-" she grabbed a shoe and threw it at him, "Ow, bitch, that hurt. And it was just getting good.

Her voice took on an all new shrillness, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She tried to make herself look as frightening as possible and stared at him.

Hidan then took the liberty to storm in, starting to question her why she was "screaming so damn loud." She pointed at Zetsu, and he followed her finger. The room shortly thereafter filled with loud laughter, coming from both Hidan and Zetsu.

"I can't believe you two have the audacity to laugh when you both have absolutely no right to be in here right now," she spoke angrily, shocking both of them.

Zetsu disappeared through the ceiling and Hidan stood staring at her in shock, "Jesus, Michie, where'd that come from?" He smirked and checked her body out.

In the same voice she replied, pointing to the door, "OUT."

Hidan took his chance then and scurried out the door. Michie, by this point was fuming. She stormed over to her door, locking it securely, and glanced around the room for any other merking men. After successfully finding no other men, she pulled up a pair of underwear and pulled a sports bra over her head, followed by one slightly smaller sports bra; to hold them in, she often said. She then pulled on a pair of mandated blue slacks that came to her ankle, and a mesh top. She pulled a tight black crop top over the mesh and flopped on her bed, pulling her shoes out. After buckling the shoes on, she stood and put her cloak on, zipping it up. She struggled to zip it over the fuller parts of her body, as it was a men's cloak.

"Why are men so-" she grunted and zipped it over her boobs, "so straight!"

She succeeded in getting it zipped all the way to her nose, then unzipped it slightly, so she could see a bit better. She grabbed a bamboo hat off her bed and left the room, awaiting weapons from Hidan.

Speak of the devil, Hidan ran into her as she left, only to be greeted by a growl.

"Someone's cranky…" He smirked at her and once again, she just glared at him.

"Did you pack my stuff up, Hidan?

"Well, obviously. I didn't want you to bite my damn head off. I got a change of clothes, and some weapons, which you might want to stock up on now. You know, to protect yourself," he said matter-of-factly as he started pulling some kunai and shuriken out of the back. She unzipped the tight cloak, regretting it instantly, as she would have to force herself back into it.

She attached a thigh strap and slid two kunai into the band; she hid some shuriken in the pockets of her cloak and in the sleeves. Finally, she took hold of a large blade, about three feet long, pointed it straight at Hidan's throat, and smiled when he gulped.

"Girls with weapons, Hidan. What do you think?" She turned the blade and slid the non-sharpened side down his torso.

In response, he grunted and shoved the blade away, "Stop trying to turn me on. We've got a mission to go on. Kakazu's waiting for us anyways."

"Whatever, grumpy gills." She chuckled as he turned his lower body away from her and reached across the table for something.

Michie finished packing up her stuff and slid the large blade into a holster hanging from her side. The knife glinted in the small amount of light and she chuckled as Hidan dug through stuff on the table, avoiding facing her. She walked behind him, slapped his butt, and walked towards where Kakazu was standing, "Come on, Kakazu's waiting."

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not putting the next chapter up until I have a few reviews. I want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading this guys! Hope you like it :D**


End file.
